


Silent Lullaby

by mooseysammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseysammy/pseuds/mooseysammy
Summary: Request I received that said: “hi love i have serve insomnia and it’s nearly impossible to fall asleep … i was wondering if you could do a pair with sam x reader where he finds out about readers insomnia and tires to held her fall asleep, just cute little fluff with maybe a little angst at the beginning because she didn’t tell sam? thank you so much xxxxx”





	Silent Lullaby

Sam was normally a heavy sleeper, simple as that. That’s why he was surprised when his eyes focused on the flashing numbers of the analog clock which sat on the bedside table.

2:15 A.M. The letters read, and Sam let out an audible groan that echoed off the cement block walls of his room and turned his back to the annoying numbers that flashed in his eyes like a beacon in the darkness. He closed his eyes once again, beginning to drift off into a deep slumber, that is, until he heard the pitter-patter of feet shuffling down the hallway to the kitchen.

What was anyone doing up at this hour?

Sam decided to sling his legs over the bed, pushing the warm blankets from his body and rubbing his eyes before standing up and trudging down the hallway to the kitchen to see who was up.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, frowning a little as he squinted to see in the bright light of the kitchen. “What are you doing up?” He yawned, running his hands through his unruly bed head.

“You know, Winchester, I could ask you the same question.” You raised an eyebrow after turning around to face the younger Winchester. “I just got up to get some water.”

“If you just got up to get some water then why are you wide awake?” He yawned again and leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

You shifted uncomfortably in your spot in front of the instant coffee maker, putting in some tea into the brewing pod before closing the lid and putting your cup under it for the liquid to drip into it.

“I just couldn’t sleep, okay?” You frown a little and avoid his eyes as he took a seat at the table bench across the kitchen.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He frowns. “This is like the 4th night in a row that you’ve used that excuse when I’ve caught you up.” He frowns, drawing designs onto the table with his finger as he spoke.

“I just couldn’t sleep, okay Sammy?” You snap. “It’s fine I just have a lot on my mind is all.”

“You know if something is bothering you that you can tell me, right?” Sam frowned even more as he stood from the table and walked around to stand behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist and he rested his chin on your shoulder. This was something that happened regularly but never progressed into much more. You and Sam kept it professional, not wanting a relationship to get in the way of your line of work. You straightened up your posture a bit and leaned into his touch gently.

“Sam it’s nothing. Really.” You mumble, taking the cup that was filled with tea and squirming your way out of his grip which caused him to let out a frustrated sigh.

“No, (Y/N), it’s obviously not okay. I can tell when something is bothering you.” He frowns.

“What’s bothering me, Sam, is you asking all these damn questions.” You mumble and take a sip of the tea, getting aggravated.

You suffered from severe insomnia and that’s what the underlying issue was. This was something that affected you daily, including your daily routine, but you didn’t want to be treated any differently because of it. Sam would blow it out of proportion, just like he does with everything. You didn’t want him telling you that you had to stay back and rest at the bunker instead of going on hunts and you were afraid that would come after he discovered your secret.

“Why do you have to get so defensive all the time? I just want to make sure everything is okay.” He frowns, getting frustrated even more himself.

“I get defensive because you freak out over anything and everything!” You yell, his voice starting to get to you. His annoying voice. You knew that it was due to the extreme lack of sleep you had over the course of the last week.

“I don’t freak out over anything and everything, I just worry.” He frowns and that did it. Before thinking, you took the cup in your hand, a ceramic one that had been in the bunker most likely longer than you had been alive and threw it at the younger Winchester. Luckily, Sam ducked as the cup flew at his head, leaving it to shatter against the kitchen wall. You gasp, realizing what you had done and looked at the broken glass that littered the floor.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Dean’s voice called as he ran into the kitchen. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light that was flooding into them quickly, his hair messy from sleep and his voice scratchy.

“Nothing, Dean.” You mumble with a frown as you try to push by Sam, but he wouldn’t budge. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes before groggily trudging back to his room down the hall. You continue to push on Sam’s chest, frowning as he wouldn’t move. “Sam I’m not in the mood. Stop.” You frown, hitting his chest once and he finally moved to the side and watched you pick up the broken pieces of glass.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Sam demanded as he bent down to help you pick up the shards of glass.

“Nothing is wrong.” You repeat for what felt like the millionth time, tossing the glass into the trash can that was situated nearby. “I just. I’ve just had some trouble sleeping is all.” You mumble, and Sam bites his lip gently.

“Yes, it is, and I don’t see why you can’t tell me.” Sam snapped yet again.

“I have insomnia, Sam, okay?” You frown and turn away, so he couldn’t see the exhaustion in your eyes.

“Insomnia?” He frowns. “(Y/N), why didn’t you tell me?!” He frowns and stands again. “I… I couldn’t have been helping you. I wouldn’t have made you go on all those hunts. I knew you weren’t telling me something.” He frowns.

“That’s why I didn’t tell you, Sam.” You frown. “Because I knew you would baby me and you would freak out like you’re doing right now. That’s not what I want. That’s never what I wanted. I never wanted to draw attention to it like you do with everything!” You yell, the fight getting heated up again. “And now that you know I don’t want you treating me any differently!”

You yelp suddenly, one of the broken pieces cutting against your finger and blood coming to the surface. Pulling your hand back, Sam finishes cleaning up the broken pieces and tossing them into the garbage.

“Come with me.” He frowns, holding gently to your wrist of the hand that was injured to take you to the bathroom to clean the cut on your finger. He sits you down on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom, taking out the first aid kid with bandages and medications. “Hold still this might sting a little.”

And he was right. Like always, he was right. You hated that he was always right. You felt tears begin to from in your eyes from emotion that was mixed with exhaustion as well as the minor injury. You wiped your eyes with your free hand, causing Sam to look up.

“Hey…” He frowned, finishing up with bandaging the cut on your thumb. Sam cupped your cheeks in his hands, giving you no choice but to look at him. “Please just tell me what to do to make you happy.” He frowned, wiping away a stray tear from your eye with his thumb.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” You sniffle and without hesitation Sam nods, standing up and helping you up as well.

“Of course.” He mumbled as the two of you walked down the hallway to his room. Sam was always one to be there. Even though you two fought over trivial things, he would be there through thick and thin and that was something that you were thankful for. “You could have just told me, you know?” Sam says, opening his door and turning on the light.

“I know.” You mumble, sitting on the edge of the bed. This wasn’t the first night that you had spent in Sam’s room, but at the same time it never progressed to more than just sitting on the bed and talking. You sat against the headboard, pulling your knees to your chest and watching the hunter beside you pull back the sheets.

“What are you doing? Get under the blankets.” He frowns a little and you do as he says, turning your back to him and closing your eyes as the light was turned off, creating a thick blanket of darkness.

3:32 am. The red numbers flashed in your eyes and you silently begged for sleep to come but you knew deep down that it wouldn’t. Sam rustled around in the sheets beside you and you were taken by surprise when you felt his arms wrapping around your waist gently. He used his grip to pull you closer to his body and instantly you felt more relaxed. His skin was warm and welcoming, and a smile crept onto your face as he nuzzled his face into your neck.

“I’m not sleeping unless you are.” He whispered teasingly into your ear which caused your smile to grow even more.

“You’re such a sap.” You mumble back, yawning in the middle of the insult and relaxing back into his strong chest more with each word.

“But I’m your sap.” He mumbled again with a slight chuckle, closing his arms tighter around your waist until both of you closed your eyes and the room was filled with silence, the only sound being that of Sam’s light snoring and your breathing.

And suddenly the darkness of the room and the red numbers on the analog clock weren’t as intimidating as they seemed before. They were now a distant memory, lost in the dreaming state of the two hunters tangled up in the sheets together.


End file.
